Dragonball Card Adventure
by Future Trunks1
Summary: 50 years after the end of Dragonball GT, we set out on a new kind of adventure. Think Yu-Gi-Oh! meets DBZ!
1. Author's Note

Dragon Ball Card Adventure  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is based on the Dragon Ball Z/GT Collectible Card Game by Score. I do not own anything to do with anything, except for my Mystic Gohan Saiyan-Tokui Waza Energy Beatdown Deck! ^^ The cards are all based on the real thing, and even some decks I've taken straight from reality.  
  
This is mostly based on me and my friends and all of our rivalries throughout the years, just made exciting with a few twists. Any questions/comments, or reviews you want answered just leave your email address in the review! Or contact me at: Tarq360@aol.com (Tarq360 on AIM too)  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!! 


	2. A Beginner's Heart is Dedicated

Dragon Ball Card Adventure  
  
EARTH DRAGONBALL SAGA - A Beginners Heart is Dedicated  
  
SLAP! With a smirk Kyle lay down a card onto his discard pile.   
  
"For your sake I hope you can block my attack, Andrew."  
  
The blonde boy swallowed hard and shook his head.  
  
"See your Life Deck? Put it in your discard pile." Kyle sighed as Andrew swept his cards into his card box. "Honestly, if I don't get some competition soon I don't see the point of playing anymore. Next."   
  
Another kid in a line of about 5 took a seat opposite to the brown-haired teen. It was a daily routine for the many duelists who hit the local mall after school to play the Dragonball Z card game..but not one had beaten Kyle yet. Sun streamed in the large concave oval window in the ceiling. The smell of concession stands, new clothes and flirting teenagers was in the air.   
  
Opposite the Food Court, where several tables were being used up by eager young duelists, a pair of kids walked into J/L Cards and Stuff, the local gaming shop. Chris, the taller one, about 17 opened the door. He had short, dark hair and a bit of a moustache. Immediately followed Chase, a boy with red-brown eyes and wild hair. Chase opened his eyes with awe and nearly covered his ears with pain as he entered the busy store.  
  
It was a mobscene...tons of eager children peered through glass display-cases, leaving wet breath-marks on the boxes, looking down on various rare cards and memorabilia. Chase and Chris fought their way through a crowd and finally reached the owner, who everyone knew by Jim. Jim was a bearded man and very well-liked by his customers, and always seemed to have a smile on his face.   
  
"How's it going Chris?" He asked as the two leaned over the counter.  
  
"It's going." Chris said, and pulled Chase off the floor, who was, at the time, getting trampled. The small boy brushed himself off and put some money on the counter.  
  
"So you're finally going to start playing Chase?" He said, taking the money without a yes or a no.  
  
"Yeah, finally!" Chase said happily. He had always wanted to play the Dragonball Z CCG but never really believed he could compete, but after playing a few practice rounds with Chris he was confident that someday he could duel with the best of them. It didn't help that he never had much money and the Saiyan Saga set was selling faster than candy on Halloween.   
  
Jim opened a box on the ground and took out two boxes, a red and a blue one.   
  
"So what are you Chase? A hero...or a villain?" A couple people's eyes turned to the 13-year old, who was now staring intensely at either box. It wasn't something that he hadn't considered, and although it was "just a game" something told him that he should stick to the path he had in life. He took the blue box.   
  
With no more than a "Good luck!" Jim had disappeared with the money, to the sound of a "cha-ching!"   
  
Chase held the blue box in his hands, trying not to care about the crowd which had now encircled him, which he could see in the gold medallion he always wore around his neck, given to him by his grandmother who found it on Mount Pazou.   
  
"Well come on, Chase." Chris said, sounding a bit irritated with anticipation. "Let's find out who your Main Personality is!"  
  
In the Dragonball Z CCG, a Main Personality is the fighter a player controls in the duel. It's the most important part of any deck, because it decides his strategy and almost all damage given and taken.  
  
"Oh come on Chase don't be so lame!" A pretty blonde girl about 15 named Cat called out from behind Chris. She offered her hand. "Do I have to open it for you?"  
  
Chase smiled at her. "No I think I can handle myself." Chris was making meowing noises next to Chase, and it wasn't more than three seconds before Cat dragged Chris by the collar outside and the sounds of fighting ensued, but noone noticed because they were too busy watching Chase open the flap of his Deck and pulling out his sealed life deck. Chase moved his finger to the seal, ready to find out who he was going to be...but in a flash it was out of his hands being held up high by a tall kid named Jack. He towered over Chase and the others cleared out, because wherever Jack went, trouble followed. Chase looked hopelessly to where Jim once sat, but he was long gone. Jack smirked and his eyebrow piercing gleamed in the light.  
  
"C'mon Jack I was about to open it!" Chase cried out angrily.  
  
"Trash like you don't deserve the name duelist!" He laughed, pushing Chase with one hand nearly knocking him into the glass. He turned, his leather jacket flailing, and opened the door. He turned before exiting.  
  
"Meet me at the Battle Simulator on the roof...we're playing for keeps!" He laughed and Chase stormed out the door after him, only to find Jack gone. Chris, now brandishing a black eye, asked the flustered younger kid what happened.   
  
"That creep Jack took my cards! I didn't even see my MP!" Chase began walking to the elevator.  
  
"Whadd'ya say we cream 'im, huh Chase?" He said, as he and Chase stepped in the elevator and Chase pressed the ROOFTOP button.   
  
"No...I'm a duelist too now, remember? I'm going to win it back fair and square!" Chase tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Chris sweatdropped, admiring the young boys courage. Chris knew he could never even dream of beating Jack in a duel, even though he was one of the top-ranked in the city.   
  
"Uhh...Chase...you've never even fought anyone in the game before...why do you think you could win?"   
  
"Because I have to." Even if the elevator doors hadn't just opened to the rooftop, Chris couldn't argue any further.  
  
The cool air of West City met their faces as they approached the Capsule Corp. Arena, two platforms facing each other with a rectangular arrangement of squares in between. Jack stood at one, his deck already loaded into his platforms slots, and his Main Personality was in his hand. Other cards were on the empty platform, and Chase approached it.  
  
"I'm getting my cards back Jack."  
  
Jack started laughing to the idea of it. Jack was on a 40 game winning streak and didn't intend to lose it. "You just step up right there little guy."  
  
Chase ignored the WARNING sign next to his platform and stepped up, pressing the Initiate button on his console.   
  
"See that sign kid?" Jack pointed to a small sign posted on the back of Chase's platform. "This arena isn't fully installed yet. All pain levels are set to full, so whatever damage your fighter takes in this duel, you're going to be feeling. Me however..." Jack chuckled. "Well, let's just say I doubt you're even going to scratch me."  
  
Chase felt his legs shackled in place by the loading mechanism, and heard Jack's do the same. Chris took a seat on the edge of the roof and looked wistfully at the arena.   
  
"Now...my main personality...Piccolo!" In a flash of light, a large green Namekian warrior materialized on Jack's side of the arena. Jack pulled out his scouter, a small green lens placed over the eye to read power levels, and snapped it over his right eye. Chase fumbled for one and realized in the confusion he had forgotten to buy one. He turned and quickly snatched a red one out of the air, which Chris had thrown to him.  
  
"Take mine Chase!" He yelled, smiling. "Just do me a favor and wipe the floor with this guy!"  
  
Chase nodded at his friend and smiled. He turned to Jack, determined, and placed a hand on the Main Personality cards in front of him, face down. He called out "I reveal my Main Personality!", and with a whir, a young Saiyan boy walked out of thin air toward Piccolo, his brown tail wagging through his large yellow uniform. "Gohan!"   
  
Chris gulped. Gohan was one of the weaker Main Personalities, even though he had Saiyan heritage and had some good powers.   
  
Jack snickered. "Well look here! The weakling uses a kindred spirit!"  
  
Chase looked on with pride. "Call me whatever you want Jack, but no matter what I'll never give in to scum like you!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Well since you're the hero, it seems you're going to go first. You need all the help you can get anyway."  
  
Chase pressed a button on his scouter, and with a beep he targeted Gohan, as the half-Saiyan simultaneously clenched his fist and let out a yell as he powered up a stage, his aura flaring a little.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 600  
  
Chase nervously looked to Piccolo, who was staring down Gohan and throwing off his training outfit.   
  
POWER LEVEL: 900  
  
The boy brushed some of his wild hair out of his eyes, and gathering his courage, placed his hand over the card slot, ready to take on anything.  
  
CHING CHING CHING  
  
Three cards spat out of the card slot, and Chase looked at his first hand. He held his medallion, hoping it'd bring him luck. 


	3. Rooftop Rumble!

Dragonball Card Adventure  
  
EARTH DRAGONBALL SAGA - Rooftop Rumble  
  
Chris, lost in thought, nearly fell backwards off the roof, startled, as a soft yet definite voice confronted him from the side.  
  
"Who's that kid dueling Jack?!" Cat said, tapping Chris on the shoulder, her crystal eyes violet in the red beams of the dying sun. "Is he insane or something? I mean, Jack never plays fair and besides, this Battle Simulator is dangerous!"  
  
"You're right. Chase is either very brave or very insane."  
  
The two looked up to the holographic battlefield to see the two warriors staring each other down as Chase analyzed his cards.   
  
The sun, which had begun to dip lower in the sky, was giving off an intense light from behind Chase, totally consuming his figure in darkness as the sunlight poured from around his body like some mystic aura, much unlike the holographic energy his MP Gohan was giving off. Jack lowered his sunglasses.  
  
"Honestly, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble if you'd just hand over your cards right now," Jack said with a sneer. "You don't even know what those cards can do!"  
  
Chase didn't reply, intensely studying his hand. Jack was right, he didn't know what to do, but he wouldn't give the older boy the satisfaction of him seceding without a fight. The various card slots and buttons of his console were overwhelming him, and above the city on his platform it was getting numbingly cold. Piecing together everything he could, Chase eventually found the dial reading "Combat". He cranked it a notch, and a few red lights flickered on about the arena, and he heard three cards being spat out on Jack's side of the field.  
  
Jack eyed him suspiciously. "You're insane to start a combat with me! But I bet you didn't know it's a better idea to rejuvenate. Oh well, it'd be delaying the inevitable anyway."  
  
Chase murmured a curse under his breath as he made a decision, and slid his first card into his discard pile.  
  
"I perform a physical attack called...Saiyan Pressure Punch!" The holographic Gohan came to life, and in a flash he sped toward Piccolo. Gohan extended one of his arms and a millisecond before it came in contact with Piccolo's face, Piccolo phased out of sight, reappearing away from the fist using intense speed. Gohan repeated with a flurry of punches but every time Piccolo dodged.   
  
Chase looked forward, sweating.  
  
"Hey, what gives!?" He asked angrily.  
  
Jack chuckled. "You idiot, I dodged it with my Piccolo's Flight card!" He said, pointing to his discard pile. "Now, it's my turn! Red Palm Heel Strike!"  
  
Piccolo finished dodging Gohan's attacks and as soon as Jack placed a card into his discard pile, his arm sped directly into Gohan's face. Gohan was knocked backwards, skidding across the field and a bruise appeared on his face. Chase grit his teeth as a surge of electricity jolted through his body.   
  
"Aaah!" He groaned in anguish.  
  
"You do remember what I said about feeling the pain of your warrior!" Jack said smugly.  
  
Chase clicked his scouter onto Gohan.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 200  
  
After realizing he had lost 400 in power, he also noticed a large, red 1 next to Piccolo.  
  
"Uh...darn it this isn't good! But what's that number?"  
  
Piccolo flexed his digital muscles and a few veins popped.  
  
"My attack cause Piccolo's anger level to raise. Let's just say you won't like to see him with 5 anger!"   
  
"Fair enough..." Chase said, and looked at his hand. All he had was a combat card called "Ally Wins", which would do no damage anyway because he had no allies, and a card that blocked an energy attack. Of course, no energy attacks had been used yet. He realized he was unable to attack.  
  
"I pass..."   
  
Jack smiled. "Entering combat without any means of attacking or blocking? You're even more foolish than I thought! Piccolo, Screw Attack!"   
  
Chase watched as Piccolo's energy readings dropped.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 700  
  
Chase was only momentarily confused on why Jack would burn through his own power level...until Piccolo raised his arm with a ball of Ki and hurled it at Gohan.   
  
"WAIT!" Chase cried out as he literally threw a card down, and Gohan stood stalwart, raising his arm and knocking the Ki blast into the invisible boundary of the field, where it exploded into a cloud of holographic dust. Gohan yelled and flared his aura, and his anger rose 1 level. When the dust cleared, Jack stood corrected.  
  
"Well I guess you do know SOMETHING about this game...but unfortunately for you that was my weakest attack. You've fallen right into my hands, wasting your block on my Screw Attack."   
  
Jack put down another card and seconds later Piccolo had shot a beam at Gohan.   
  
"This card, Raditz' Energy Burst, costs no power to perform!"  
  
The beam collided with Gohan and the small Saiyan flew backwards, slamming into the wall of Chase's console. Piccolo blew some smoke of his fingertip.  
  
Consequentially, as two life cards fell off of Chase's life deck, Chase clutched his body and doubled over in pain as a surge of energy electrified his body.   
  
Cat gasped, and whispered under his breath.  
  
"Oh Kami is he okay?"  
  
Chris, overhearing, replied "He's fine, he's just surprised, that's all." only to be bashed over the head by Cat. Chris fell backwards off the roof, clutching his head with one hand and holding onto the ledge with the other.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW TWERP!?" Cat roared, and sat down once more looking concerned for Chase.  
  
Jack drew three cards and lay a non-combat onto the field. He put another under his life deck, after Piccolo powered up.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 800  
  
"I rejuvenate, so it's your turn...use it wisely."  
  
Chase drew three more cards, and copied Jack exactly, saving only a Tien's Physical Attack card. A strategy was coming to Chase, and his Gohan took a fighting pose.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 300  
  
Jack smirked. "This card is far too rare to be wasted on you...that's why I took it from your deck." A golden card was placed in a slot on the console, and in Piccolo's hand materialized a small golden sphere with 5 stars.  
  
Chris got off of his seat.  
  
"That's a Dragonball!!! Only extremely gifted players are supposed to find those!"  
  
"Yes, I FOUND it in Chase's deck." laughed Jack. "It's power allows me to draw 2 cards, raise my anger 2 levels, go to my highest power level, and place the top 2 cards of my discard pile on the bottom of my life deck!" Piccolo powered up and all of the above happened.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 1400  
  
"Now that I have a distinct advantage, I will enter Combat!"  
  
Chris was pale.   
  
"A Dragonball is ultra-rare and there are only 7 in existence...the rumor is that only destined players are supposed to receive them...could that mean..."  
  
Cat picked up where Chris trailed off.   
  
"Chase..."  
  
Chase gulped, knowing Jack had 5 cards in his hand to a possible 4 of his. He silently prayed his deck would help him for once, and three cards emerged in his slot. Chase smiled.  
  
"Do your worst" He said.  
  
"That's funny...he must've lost it!"   
  
Jack put down an Orange Arm Bar card, and Piccolo ran at Gohan with an extended arm. Gohan ducked as Chase put down a card, and crossed his arms after putting down an energy attack raising Gohan's anger to 3. Gohan put his hand to Piccolo's face and in the explosion, Jack lost 4 life cards. Jack clenched a fist, no electricity phased him.  
  
"You cheater! Only Chase is feeling the electric shock!" Cat approached Jack but Chris held her back, yelling to Chase he made a good move.   
  
"That's right..." Jack smirked. "It's only out of order on HIS side." Jack lay down another Arm Bar, but Gohan jumped over it and raised a fist over his shoulder toward Piccolo's head with Chase's Red Knife Hand, and Jack countered with a Piccolo's Physical Defense card, as Piccolo stood unphased by the punch.   
  
"How do you block my attacks without playing cards?" Jack asked angrily.   
  
Chase smiled. "The Vegeta's Physical Stance card I played let's me block all of your physical attacks this combat! You just didn't pay attention!"  
  
"Well it's too late for you anyway you fool! Piccolo has reached 5 anger!!!"   
  
Chase gasped as Piccolo powered up screaming, and then rose once more cracking his neck.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 3200  
  
"You're in for it now you fool!" Jack cackled, as his Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon power, a javelin of energy moving from his forehead to his fingertip, bursting toward Gohan.   
  
POWER LEVEL: 3100  
  
Gohan ducked the energy attack as Chase played a card, and with an explosion, Combat was over.  
  
As time passed Chase and Jack traded countless blows, but in the end Jack had gained the upper hand. It was his turn and he drew three cards. His life deck was down to 6 cards, and Chase was down to 6 as well, dwindling down to 3 as he drew at the beginning of Combat. Both Cat and Chris were on their feet.  
  
"This is the end Chase. Even if you manage to survive this combat, you will draw yourself to death during your next turn." Jack sneered with victory.   
  
Chase grew determined. He couldn't lose all his cards to that creep! He readied himself for battle...his cards were Saiyan Pressure Punch, Tien's Physical Attack, and a card that could block an energy attack. In the previous combat he had managed to lower Piccolo's anger to 0 with Cutting the Tail, and he had 3, so he had no need to worry about another transformation. He looked to Gohan.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 1000  
  
Piccolo smirked along with his owner.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 3200  
  
"TIME TO DIE!" Jack yelled, pointing at Gohan. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead and then blasted a Special Beam Cannon at Chase, but he was all too ready. Chase blocked the move, and Gohan flew at Piccolo, tail waving, using Pressure Punch to hit Piccolo square in the gut. The Namekian spat with pain, and doubled over.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 2500  
  
Jack's face contorted with rage as he used a Straining attack, which would cause damage but no longer allow him to attack in combat, as a desperation move. Piccolo backhanded Gohan and Chase ground his teeth in agony as one of his last life cards fell.   
  
"I don't know...if I can do this..." Chase said softly, lowering his head. "If I miss...then it's all over...before it even began..."  
  
A soothing voice rang out from below.  
  
"Come on Chase...you can't give up now when you're so close! You just have to try!" Cat looked up at him, and for a second the boy and girl's eyes met, and they read each other.  
  
Chris shouted loudly, interrupting the moment. "Just kick his ass Cha-" but Chris' swear was cut off by Cat knocking him to the ground, with a disgusted look. She winked up at Chase.  
  
Chase smiled. "Thanks guys. I see it now. I'm sorry Jack but this is the end of the road for you."  
  
"What?" Jack said, half-disbelieving and half-afraid.   
  
Gohan plummeted toward Piccolo in correspondence to Tien's Physical Attack, and his head impacted the Namek's chest, knocking him over. Jack swore in anger as 5 out of his 6 life cards were destroyed. Piccolo's hand released the Dragonball, and the card appeared on Chase's console, through some mechanism or another.  
  
"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"The rules state..." Chase smiled, "That any player who deals 5 life cards of damage can capture a Dragonball...and use it's power. Because I only have 2 life cards left, I'm not going to use that part, but Gohan's anger does rise 2..."   
  
Jack looked, with a painful glance, at a holographic full moon which had appeared above the playing field. Gohan's eyes went red, and his clothes burst off in a flurry of black hair, as he grew steadily larger and larger until he dwarfed the very arena.  
  
Jack trembled in fear at the mighty Saiyan ape, which stomped menacingly toward the kneeling Piccolo. The monstrous black monkey swung it's tail and roared, causing most nearby to cover their ears.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 1400  
  
"Finish him Gohan!!!"  
  
With a final, mighty roar, Gohan the great ape smashed Piccolo with his fist, causing 8 power stages of damage...more than Piccolo had left.  
  
POWER LEVEL: 0000  
  
Jack's last life card was destroyed, and Piccolo exploded into billions of digital holographic fragments as the Saiyan ape faded away. The shackles unhinged and the platforms lowered, as Jack clutched his head in disbelief and fury. Chase smiled, taking off Chris' scouter and returning it. Jack simply through his to the ground and made his way toward Chase, his cards in his pocket.  
  
"That's it you punk! You might've beaten me but-"  
  
A security guard caught him by the collar and pulled him close.  
  
"I heard this punk was using the out-of-order Battle Simulator..." He said, turning to Chase who was sitting down, as Cat wiped some sweat off of his brow.   
  
"He won't be bothering noone anymore!" The guard laughed, the setting sun catching his glasses as the two stepped into the elevator, Jack screaming revenge.  
  
"It isn't over CHASE! The world is going to know about that DRAGONBALL!"   
  
Chase and his friends looked at each other, happily, and set off for the second elevator, where an eager crowd was waiting to congratulate "the new kid" for beating one of the only duelists who could stand up to Kyle...the merciless Jack. 


End file.
